Fire
by Corruption
Summary: Some fires aren't meant to be put out. JS.


**A/n; **So this is my second story, be it wasvery unplanned and rather impulsive. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update frequently, however there might be a couple of weeks where it is not updated. This is because I am moving soon and have to reconnect to the Internet in my new residence (this may take a while to set up). However I hope to finish this story before I move.

Thank you Diane for the beta, you're awesome ;)!

Also, I apologise that this chapter is short, the others are longer.

**Setting; **This story is set during the beginning of season two.

**Disclaimer; **I sadly do not own the characters from the television series Without A Trace, they belong to belong to Jerry Bruckheimer Productions and CBS, I'm just borrowing them shortly, I will return them soon :)!

**Fire**

**Chapter One - Sparks**

She was tired, but she wasn't conscious of it as she kept running. Her feet pounding on the ground, all she could hear was her breathing, coming in short gasps. Every now and again she took one deep breath in an attempt to suck in as much fresh cold air as she could to sustain her from taking another one for quite sometime, as if breathing was a waste of energy, a waste of time…

She could hear voices in front her; perhaps if she forced her ears to listen, she could make out more than incoherent words.

Fear coiled through every fibre of her being, from the very tips of her toes right up to the fine strands of blonde hair upon her head. It coursed through her in waves, guiding her every movement, surprisingly forcing her on.

The wind whipped at her face, but she didn't stop to pull her coat firmly around her body, or to worry about the people who crept out of hiding as night began to fall.

There was no time.

She hadn't felt fear like this since…since, she couldn't bring herself to remember it too heavily. The small sting in her thigh was all she would allow herself in the way of remembrance as she forced herself on.

Her body felt as if it was on fire. Despite the coldness around her, her skin was scorching, her body so hot from running, the blood pumping furiously through her. It was all she could hear; it was the loudest sound to her now. She could feel her pulse throbbing under her skin, as it was fighting to get out.

Inside her body felt like it was also on fire, but on fire with a love that it would take more than a miracle to extinguish. She was pretty sure sparks would always fly wherever or whenever he was concerned. Just like now, no matter the obstacles between them, that fire would still burn.

Would always burn.

No amount of water could put out that fire; she wouldn't let it.

She rounded yet another corner and saw a large mass of smoke and flames escaping from the building which rose up in front of her.

This time, however, she knew the only way to put that fire out was water, but she was sure both fires were equally as dangerous on occasions.

A quick glance around the scene, told her no one had emerged from outside the building. Her heart sank as she watched FBI slowly arriving and passersby gaping in awe and fear. Was she too late?

No. She would just keep going. She was not giving up.

_Not far to go now._

"No Sam, its not safe, don't…" Martin appeared out of nowhere, grabbing her tightly around the waist, pulling her back towards him, stopping her from running through the door. She jerked feverously in his grip, trying to escape and digging her nails helplessly into whatever skin she could find.

"Nooooo!" she wailed angrily, kicking her legs.

"Let me go!" she was shouting now. Despite the weakness she had felt earlier, her body felt ready for battle now, felt the energy to escape, the fear not letting her stay still. She grabbed his little finger and pulled it back sharply, hearing it snap. He howled as he let her go, but with his good hand managed to grab her wrist to stop her from running into the orange glow encasing the building before them.

"Fucking let go of me!" she swore angrily as she spun her foot, finding his groin. She wondered for a split second if that was more painful than a broken finger for him. She would have to apologize for this later, but for now she left Martin doubled over, calling to her to come back, but she was already halfway through the door before he'd even managed a step.


End file.
